forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
R.A. Salvatore
Born in 1959, Robert Anthony Salvatore was born in Massachusetts and resides there with his wife Diane, and their three children, Bryan, Geno, and Caitlin. They have one grandchild. The family pets include three Japanese Chins, Oliver, Artemis and Ivan, and four cats including Guenhwyvar. Salvatore has written many novels set in the Forgotten Realms and is one of the fantasy genre’s most successful authors. His books regularly appear on The New York Times best-seller lists and have sold more than 10 million copies. Salvatore’s most recent original hardcover, The Two Swords, book three of The Hunter's Blades trilogy, debuted at #1 on The Wall Street Journal best-seller list and at #4 on The New York Times best-seller list. His books have been translated into numerous foreign languages including German, Italian, Finnish, Hebrew, Greek, Hungarian, Turkish, Croatian, Bulgarian, Yiddish, Spanish, Russian, Polish, Czech, and French. His first published novel was The Crystal Shard in 1988, which introduced an enormously popular character: a drow named Drizzt Do'Urden. Realms bibliography Novels ;The Icewind Dale Trilogy: # The Crystal Shard (1988) # Streams of Silver (1989) # The Halfling's Gem (1990) ;The Dark Elf Trilogy: # Homeland (1990) # Exile (1990) # Sojourn (1991) ;Cleric Quintet: # Canticle (1991) # In Sylvan Shadows (1992) # Night Masks (1992) # The Fallen Fortress (1993) # The Chaos Curse (1994) ;Legacy of the Drow: # The Legacy (1993) # Starless Night (1994) # Siege of Darkness (1995) # Passage to Dawn (1996) ;Paths of Darkness: # The Silent Blade (1998) # The Spine of the World (1999) # Servant of the Shard (2000) (later reassigned to The Sellswords series) # Sea of Swords (2001) ;The Hunter's Blades trilogy: # The Thousand Orcs (2002) # The Lone Drow (2003) # The Two Swords (2004) ;The Sellswords: # Servant of the Shard (2005) – re-released in 2005, but is the same book as that released in 2000. # Promise of the Witch-King (2005) # Road of the Patriarch (2006) ;Transitions: # The Orc King (2007) # The Pirate King (2008) # The Ghost King (2009) ;Neverwinter Saga: # Gauntlgrym (2010) # Neverwinter (2011) # Charon's Claw (2012) # The Last Threshold (2013) ;The Sundering: # The Companions (2013; book 1 of 6) ;Companions Codex: # Night of the Hunter (2014) # Rise of the King (2014) # Vengeance of the Iron Dwarf (2015) ;Homecoming: # Archmage (2015) # Maestro (2016) # Hero (2016) ;Untitled series # Timeless (2018) # Boundless (2019) Short stories # "The First Notch" (1989) in ''Dragon'' #152 # "Dark Mirror" (1993) in Realms of Valor # "The Third Level" (1994) in Realms of Infamy # "Guenhwyvar" (1995) in Realms of Magic # "That Curious Sword" (2002) in Realms of Shadow # "Empty Joys" (2003) in The Best of the Realms # "Wickless in the Nether" (2004) in Realms of the Dragons # "The Dowry" (2004) from The Highwayman # "Comrades at Odds" (2006) in Realms of the Elves # "If Ever They Happened Upon My Lair" (2006) in Dragons: Worlds Afire # "Bones and Stones" (2008) in Realms of War # "Iruladoon" (2010) in Realms of the Dead # "To Legend He Goes" (2010) # The Collected Stories: The Legend of Drizzt Anthology (2011) Comics *''Neverwinter Tales'' *''Cutter'' With Geno Salvatore ;Stone of Tymora trilogy: # The Stowaway (2009) # The Shadowmask (2010) # The Sentinels (2011) Game accessories # Hall of Heroes (1989) # The Bloodstone Lands (1989) # Menzoberranzan (1992) # The Accursed Tower (1999) # Drizzt Do'Urden's Guide to the Underdark (1999) Appendix See also *Works by R.A. Salvatore *Legend of Drizzt *The Legend of Drizzt (graphic novels) *''The Legend of Drizzt: The Collected Stories'' *''A Reader's Guide to R. A. Salvatore's the Legend of Drizzt'' *War of the Spider Queen Further Reading Interviews with R.A. Salvatore: * * * * * * * * * External links * R.A. Salvatore's website * Wizards of the Coast Biography * Free download of Salvatore's short story "Guenhwyvar" de:R.A. Salvatore Category:Authors